The Rhinitis Revelation
The Rhinis Revelation is sixth episode in the fifth season of CBS sitcom The Big Bang Theory. It aired on 20 October 2011. Plot Summary Sheldon's mother; Mary visits Sheldon for the weekend and when Sheldon acts like a little kid she decides to go out with the gang and leave Sheldon behind. Extended Summary Sheldon's mother, Mary (Laurie Metcalf), comes to visit for the weekend while waiting to board a christian cruise called the "Born Again Boat Ride", but Sheldon is annoyed that she spends time with the rest of the gang, instead of catering to his every demand. For example, when he wants her to make fried chicken, Leonard suggests they go out and have sushi instead. When Raj comes over and bursts into tears from being lonely, Mary comforts him instead of making a pecan pie for Sheldon. And when Mary and Sheldon are doing laundry, Penny comes in and soon they start talking about cute shirts, leaving Sheldon to do the laundry himself. But the last straw is at dinner, when Mary decides to go site seeing instead of going with Sheldon to a lecture. He gets upset and runs off to his room. The next morning, Sheldon hopes his mother will change her mind by apologising for his actions. But alas, no avail, so he takes Amy instead, despite coming down with something. She notices Sheldon's "bitchiness" and asks if he is jealous. Sheldon denies this, but Amy warns him that regardles of his intellegence, he has emotions like everyone else. Meanwhile, Mary and the rest of the gang are going site seeing, which includes seeing all of Hollywood's churches. They are visiting a catholic church, when Mary decides to get them to pray (except for Howard, who feels threatened by a religion more advanced than his and tries not to burst into flames). That evening, Sheldon is at the bus stop when it starts to rain, making him feel worse. When he comes home, he is dripping wet and has rhinitis. Mary takes him to bed, promising to take care of him only. Sheldon feels upset that they didn't get to spend enough time together, but refuses to blame himself. Mary tells him that they need to have a different relationship now that he is a grown man, but still sings him "Soft Kitty ". Notes Title Reference: Sheldon comes down with some runny nose (Rhinitis) after learning that he is no different than the common man. Trivia *Mary Cooper is very politically incorrect, calling Japanese-style letters, "Kung Fu" letters, Native Americans, "Indians", and, as a protestant christian, refers to catholics as "rosary rattlers". *Mary confirms that Sheldon was tested for insanity as a child and the doctor said he was fine. She does regret, however, about not taking him to a follow-up specialist in Houston. *Mary and Sheldon imply that due to her cooking, Sheldon's father died at 50 from complications related to obesity. *Mary cooks everything with bacon grease. *Amy is close to getting a starfish hooked on cocaine. *When Penny hinted to Leonard that her brother was "kind of a chemist" in season 3, he was actually a meth cooker and she asks God for him to stop her brother making it, but with no cops. *Sheldon wants to convert the elevator shaft into a missile silo, so he can launch a strike on Burbank. Quotes (Sheldon sneezes) Amy: '''You getting sick? '''Sheldon: '''No, just allergic to people who get Nobel Prizes for no good reason '''Amy: '''Sheldon, is it possible your foul mood, or, to use the clinical term, bitchiness... is because your mother isn't making you a priority? '''Sheldon: '''No, or, to use the clinical term, na-ah. ---- '''Mrs Cooper: I am still going out with your friends. Sheldon: '''But I apologized. And that was hard for me since I didn't do anything wrong. '''Mrs Cooper: Shelly, I hung out with you in enough dusty lecture halls while you were growing up. I wanna go sightseeing. So why don't you have some pancakes, get dressed, and come with us. ---- (Sheldon enters, soaking wet while holding a tissue) Sheldon: I need a tissue, this one got wet. ---- Mrs Cooper: '''So Shelly what's up with you and your friend Amy, if you don't mind a mother prying a bit. '''Sheldon: Well, there's actually big news on the Amy front. She's been studying, the neurobiology of addiction in lower animals, she is "this" close to getting a starfish hooked on cocaine. Mrs Cooper: (to Leonard) You have any idea what's going on with those two? Leonard: Mm, it's kind of like the Loch Ness monster, and maybe there's something there, maybe there isn't, we'll probably never know. But, sometimes it's fun creeping yourself out thinking about it. Video thumb|300px|left|Mary Cooper sings Soft Kitty Gallery Rhinitis Revelation.jpg Rhinitis Revelation 2.jpg Rhinitis Revelation 3.jpg|Raj, waiting at the apartment door with beer Rhinitis Revelation 4.jpg 153b380b6345d3cd67.jpg 6938f7be260b2382fdf.jpg 8635babea99f2d96fbf.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-11-20-15h16m06s131.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-20-15h12m01s240.png Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Articles With Videos: Music